Handcuffs, Wax and Foil Wrappers
by BrooklynBitch
Summary: Give it up for my first CSI: NY Fanfiction. A year after the death of Aiden Burns How does Daniel Messer morn her? Sexy memories in front of her Gravestone that’s how. DannyAiden


Detective Daniel Messer slumped to his knees next to the polished stone. His hands plucked up some innocent grass as tears began to stream down his face. It had been almost a year now since Aiden's death and it still tore Danny up. She was a great detective and even better friend. In fact she was more then just a friend to Danny. His mind wondered back to a time when he thought he would never loose her.

* * *

"You have the right to remain silent." Aiden Burns pushed Danny back onto his bed and held her badge right in his face. He dark hair was tossed in her face and she wore a tank top with shorts that danny thought really looked more like underwear.

"Yes ma'am." He leaned back in a relaxing position as she dangled handcuffs in front of him. He let out a short laugh but her face stayed straight. "I don't think so Burns."

"Come'on Messer, Are you scared?"

"Of the cuffs or of you?" Danny laughed at his own joke then sat up only to be shoved back down again. He face turned serious. "No way you're cuff-"

"-Anything you say can and will be held against you in a court of law." Aiden gave Danny a very solemn look.

He gave it a thought "Alright." Danny sat back giving himself up to what he assumed would be hell. Truth is with a little fight he'd give Aiden whatever she wanted anyway, but Danny wasn't one to express his feelings. He'd prefer to be seen as the 'tuff street smart New Yorker' he played so well.

"Hands up." Aiden instructed and removed Danny's shirt before locking his right arm to the right bed post and left to the left. After stripping him the rest of the way she tried to hide her grin as she locked his legs down as well.

"And you expect me to do anything from this angle?" Danny protested pulling against his restraints.

"Sh." Aiden removed what little clothing she was still wearing and she removed it agonizingly slow. "You will address me as Ma'am," her hand slipped through the strap on her shirt and she let it fall loosely off her shoulder. "you will obey everything I say," She was almost undressed and Danny grew hard just watching as she removed her last piece of clothing. "and your safe word is… Peanut butter."

"Yes ma'am."

"I didn't like the tone in your voice Messer." She climbed gently onto his stomach and lit a candle she'd slipped into her side table drawer. She pressed her finger to her chin and simulated thinking. "I think you need a punishment. What do you think?"

"I think you should take these off." Danny jingled the handcuffs and pulled against them until there were red marks around his wrists. "and we should actually do something."

"That… was very disrespectful." Aiden tipped the candle slightly and the hot wax dripped onto Danny's bare chest causing him to jolt and her to drop the candle. "Oh… shit." Aiden grabbed the candle that had went out during the fall and tossed it to the floor. "Sorry baby." She flicked most of the wax off.

"Shit." Danny tried to turn over but failed. "Get me some ice or something'… Would'ya?"

"No! It's still part of your punishment." Aiden slid her hand gently over the blisters that started to rise on Danny's chest, she dipped her head down and slowly licked them.

Danny hissed and squirmed around on the queen bed that decorated Aiden's simple room.

Aiden slowly got lower and lower leaving a warm wet trail down to his lower stomach and then she lifted her head. "I can't do this." She was definitely not a patient person. "Hold still." Her hands fumbled with the foil wrapper of a near by condom and the sound sent chills down both their spins. She quickly slipped the condom onto Danny and lowered herself onto him.

"Aiden…" Danny moaned grinding his hips against her as they began to make love that would no doubt end in bruises, cuts, scrapes and would without a doubt contain plenty of screams and curses.

* * *

"Aiden." Danny whispered, as he let his fingers trace over the grooves that formed words he could no longer read because of the tears blurring his vision.

"I assumed you'd be here." The soft voice of Stella whispered as she knelt next to him. "I miss her too." She placed a hand on his back making small circular motions in an attempt to comfort her good friend.

"I can't believe I almost forgot today was the day." Danny mumbled turning around so his back was resting against the cool stone. "I better get going, Lindsey's waiting in the car." He stood wiping the grass from his knees.

Stella stood as well leaning forward and fixing Danny's glasses before giving him a friendly hug. "Yeah, me too, I don't want to keep Don waiting."

"Thanks Stella."

"For what?" She began the long walk through the cemetery to the parking lot.

Danny followed closely behind. "For being a good friend."

"Anytime Messer." She slipped her arm over his shoulder and his went around her waist in a friendly fashion. "Only next time… I charge."

Both smiled and gave their farewells as they headed toward their cars and lovers who would no doubt comfort them at first and eventually the four would go on with their lives until the next year rolled around and this process would occur until all memories of Detective Aiden Burns faded and they were left with only a name.


End file.
